mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Grier McKenna
|caption1 = |username = Dream | Lucifer - Iona#4437|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = Hertz|age = 16|birthday = November 22|gender = Female|height = 6"0'|weight = 150lbs|blood_type = N/A|ethinicity = Scotland|hero_rank = Neutral Good|occupation = Student|school = U.A High School|school_year = Year 1|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Sonolysis|description = N/A}} Appearance General Appearance Physically, Grier is six foot and strong, with wide, muscled shoulders that balance out her height. Her hands are calloused from years of training, and her skin is light beige in the summer, fading to a pasty grey-white in the winter. Her face is roughly rectangular, with high cheekbones and her steely grey eyes its only redeeming feature. Her hair is a brownish-russet, which exploded into curls after it was cropped short. Grier sees her hair as more of an annoyance than anything, so it is usually either pinned back or scraped into a small but painful ponytail. Her clothing has a 'rough but ready look' about it, with her school uniform showing the signs of repeated meticulous mendings. Her boots are scuffed, with hundreds of thumb-tacks driven into their thick soles, and the elbows of her blazer and shirt are worn smooth and thin. Grier owns no tights without ladders in them and refuses to buy more on the argument that they'll end up in that state anyway. Her school wear is also ornamented by small, colorful buttons and badges she likes, varying from meaningless pictures, to logos, or slogans she likes. Her casual clothing is usually a variation of jeans, a t-shirt with a slogan on it and some form of a bright jacket, and she puts no more thought into it than that. Grier constantly carries around two things in a messenger bag that never leaves her side: one is an iron filings pad which she uses to communicate with people who can't use sign language, and the other is her much-beloved music player and headphones. Both of these items are kept in pristine condition. Costumed Appearance Grier's costume combines her need for practicality with her signature flair. The base layer is a silver bodysuit, which covers all skin apart from her hands and face. It has strategically placed foam panels around the shoulders, chest, legs, and arms, which provide a small amount of cushioning and a thin layer between the body suit and her flesh. However, the bodysuit is decorated with neon blue patterns that can light up when needed. The patterns are optical illusions, swirls, and waves that look like they're constantly in motion. They wrap around the suit's legs, arms, neck, and the left and right third of Grier's torso. The middle third is left blank. The decorations serve no helpful purpose in combat. The other parts of Grier's costume are a short, full-sleeved, high-collared jacket that is made of the same silver material and rimmed in neon: a jagged mask with the same color scheme: a belt to store her music player and headphones: and knee-high neon blue boots. Altogether, the costume creates a flashy effect that some would call loud, and others obnoxious. Grier loves each and every bit of it. Personality To most people, Grier just fades into the background, and people who don't know her often find it hard to recall anything about her than her height. Grier carries herself awkwardly because of this, often stumbling or knocking because she slouches to try and make herself look smaller. The silencing nature of her quirk has wearied her with loneliness and left her fearing that just grows bored of her. To anyone who bothers to strike up a casual conversation with Grier, she is cynical and jaded, judging others harshly in an effort to protect herself. However, for the few people who take the time and care to get to know Grier past her hard outer shell, she is a fiercely loyal friend bubbling with witty observations and a sharp sense of humor, gained from her years of just spectating the world. Grier cares for her true friends more than anything, and will happily be self-sacrificial to see them succeed, which can lead to others discovering her kind nature just to take advantage. The playful part of Grier reveals itself more when she is in her hero costume, or in nature, or just when she feels distanced from the stress of her academic life and training, leading to her regaining her lost energy and playfulness. The one part of Grier which always holds true though is her strict code of morals. She knows full well she is the one who put herself under all the stress of becoming a professional hero and is determined to hold up under it. Grier believes in the inherent goodness of humanity surviving through the most terrible of situations and understands that, although she personally may feel lost and alone, she will be doing something right for the world by becoming a hero. Character Background Grier is the middle child of three children born from the newest generation of the McKenna family. Out of the three children, the eldest had the most powerful quirk, and a hero's work dynamic. They were the pride and joy of the McKenna household. The family was so proud of their eldest that all the focus was on her, and Grier didn't really mind this. Due to her garbled speech often acting as a communication barrier between her and new people, she spent most of her time in her mind, with her witticisms and observations only shared with her younger sister and a few close friends. Back then, Grier often felt like she was hiding a firecracker inside her thoughts, and she enjoyed getting the option to either share it or to be independent and spend hours in nature by on her own. Although Grier did also partake in some hero training, it was more because to keep her future options open rather than to commit to it as a career, so she never pursued it seriously. That changed when Grier's elder sister snapped. Her elder sister had passed the U.A. entrance exam for the foreign program after months of study, before disappearing. The McKenna family knew they had said farewell to her in the departures lounge for the plane to Japan, but she never reached the school to be officially registered. The family panicked, beginning a campaign to find their daughter, only for her to resurface as a part of a group of villains a few months later. Any attempts they made to contact her were rebuffed, and by now, people in the McKenna's village were beginning to spread rumors about the type of parenting that would drive a child to this. Hearing the rumors broke Grier's heart, and she took it upon herself to try and stop them, both for her family and to alleviate her own guilt at not being there for her sister when she needed her. She started intensive hero training, earning a place in one of London's top hero schools. It was here she discovered her love of music. Others were discouraged from speaking to her because of her garbled speech, so she decided to block them out entirely and move to her own beat. Her worldview grew a little darker and more cynical, and all she did was throw herself into her training, not wanting to bring anyone else down because she was there of her own volition. She became a stranger in her classes and in her hometown, and her only escape became her hero work. When wearing her costume, Grier 'lets loose'. She becomes much more cheerful, brightening up enough to toy with her opponents, and pulls tricks like keeping all her actions in time to the music she's listening to. It is the only time she can express herself through actions rather than words, and she ramps it up, making the most out of every minute of the opportunity. It takes away her loneliness for a while. She got the opportunity to join the latecomer program after being one of the best in her class at learning Japanese, though this was mostly due to her only having to learn how to write and understand the language rather than bothering with pronunciation. She accepted the position with a heavy heart, understanding that this was all that she was working for, but it came without a sense of fulfilment. Really, Grier just wants someone to talk to. Character Aspects # Hard Worker # Skeptic at first, Optimistic once Convinced # Cutting Words Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk '''Sonolysis Grier can manipulate pre-existing sound waves through the air, water, and earth, producing them at such an impossibly high frequency that they can cause solid objects to crumble. She can also block sound waves from entering the ear canals of other, temporarily deafening them. Quirk Cost ''' ''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive